The invention concerns a suspension umbrella connected to a holder by means of a ball joint.
Suspension umbrellas of the foregoing type are known for example from CH-PS367290. In that case the screw spindle is threaded into a thread in a transverse wall of a sleeve of the ball joint and presses on an arresting body forming a portion of the ball socket. The screw spindle serves as a short umbrella post which carries the crown of the umbrella in its upper portion and also receives at its lower portion the sliding sleeve of the umbrella when the umbrella is in its open condition. A pivotal lever is connected to the lower end of the screw spindle which lever on one hand serves to operate the screw spindle and on the other hand serves to hold the sliding sleeve in the position corresponding to the open condition of the umbrella. It has proven disadvantageous that the crown and the sliding sleeve are freely rotatable on the screw spindle. A release of the holding of the umbrella can come about by the umbrella being rotated by the wind or by unthinking manual manipulation in the opening direction of the screw spindle. Frictional forces between the umbrella frame and the umbrella post can move these together so that they are screwed out of the ball joint allowing the umbrella to fall down.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a suspension umbrella of the foregoing type wherein an unintentional loosening of the umbrella from its joint is prevented.